


and with you i found my home

by wlwrwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Team RNJR - Freeform, Team as Family, canon didn't give us enough team rnjr content so I came to deliver, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, mild description of panic attacks and mourning, no beta we die like redheads in rwby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlwrwby/pseuds/wlwrwby
Summary: In their months on the road, Team RNJR found a home in each other.or;filling in the gaps of canon, the moments we didn't see, and what it means to be a family.
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Lie Ren & Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc & Ruby Rose, Lie Ren & Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Nora Valkyrie, Team JNPR & Team RWBY
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	and with you i found my home

**Author's Note:**

> TW for minor description of panic attacks and some talk of mourning and Pyrrha's death

Their new home in Beacon and Pyrrha Nikos was taken from them in what seemed to be a blink of an eye. It was only natural that the aftermath seemed to last an eternity. 

JNR spent most of their days mourning Pyrrha in a hotel room that should’ve fit four. No matter where they went or what they did, they all noticed the space they unconsciously left open for her. A space that they knew would never quite go away. 

Glynda would often visit them when she had time away from her duties of piecing back together the city of Vale almost single handedly. She offered them counseling, brought them food and what news of the outside world she could offer, and asked them time and time again if they wished to switch schools. 

And every single time, they said no. 

They were determined to stay in Vale until a greater opportunity revealed itself. Preferably, one that would help them gain closure and avenge Pyrrha. That opportunity came in the form of a letter from Ruby Rose. It had been a while since they had heard from her. The last they had seen her was when Qrow emerged from the tower with her hanging limp in his harms, Pyrrha’s half-melted circlet in his grasp. 

The letter didn’t say much as she didn’t want to risk information being compromised, but they were able to get the gist. This lead had something to do with Pyrrha. And that was all they needed to pack their bags and leave their home behind in search of a new one. 

They never looked back. 

* * *

Settled around a campfire a few nights into their trek, Ruby decided it was time. They needed to know. 

“Hey guys?” 

Everyone looked up and upon seeing her expression, looked at each other. Jaune spoke. 

“Yes Ruby? What’s up?” 

Ruby fiddled with her fingers, unable to look any of them in the eye. The shadows from the fire danced across her face. After a deep breath, she looked up. 

“At Beacon. The night of the Fall. Weiss and I went to look for Pyrrha.” 

The rest nodded. This, they knew. 

“Only I was able to get to the top of the tower. But when I got there I...I saw her.” Her voice broke, tears beginning to flow down her cheeks. But she kept going. 

“And the woman - Cinder - had an arrow pointed at her chest. And just as I got to the top she shot her. Right in the heart.” 

Ruby’s breathing was frantic now, gasping for air but still determined to tell the rest of it. The others looked in concern, their grief currently pushed to the side for the sake of their newest traumatized teammate. 

Ren offered her his hand. “Ruby, you don’t have to keep going.”  
  
She accepted his hand but shook her head. “No. You deserve to know. All of it. When she shot her, Pyrrha...dissolved? She wasn’t there anymore. And then I did something with my eyes which is apparently why Ozpin wanted me in the first place and I still don’t know what it means and Cinder is still on the run and-” 

Jaune and Nora shared a quick glance before joining Ren at Ruby’s side. 

“Ruby. Breathe okay? Deep breaths.” Jaune demonstrated while Nora talked her through it. “Now I don’t know if you know Ren’s semblance, but basically he has the ability to calm you down and make you feel better. Do you want him to do that?” 

Ruby looked like she desperately needed it but shook her head. “No - no, we all need energy for tomorrow, I can’t-” 

“Ruby,” Ren gently interrupted. “I’ll be fine. We’re about to go to bed anyways, I’ll rest up during the night. Now do you want my help?” 

Ruby took a second to process before nodding. He allowed his semblance to flow forward, projecting thoughts of calm and safety. It wasn’t long before Ruby was asleep against his side, completely exhausted. The awake members of Team RNJR shared a weary glance. Nora was the first to speak what they were all thinking. 

“Ruby watched Pyrrha die. _And_ Penny.” The others nodded solemnly, processing it. “She’s only sixteen.” 

“She’s so young. We’re all young,” Jaune pointed out. “But _she’s_ too young for this. And to see what she’s seen...how is she okay?” 

Ren spoke from where he had an arm draped around Ruby. “She’s not. We just saw her have a panic attack, who knows how many others she’s had or how long she’s tried to put this one off. We just have to be there for her.” 

They all looked at Ruby’s sleeping face. It was difficult to accept that this wasn’t the last hardship she would face. Not by a longshot. But for now, wrapped securely in Ren’s arms, Nora and Jaune surrounding them, she was safe. 

A yawn from Nora broke the silence. Ren and Jaune chuckled fondly. 

“I think that’s a sign that we should head to bed.”  


Jaune and Nora gathered all four sleeping bags and blankets and pushed them together on the ground. Once they were settled, Ren picked Ruby up and deposited her in the middle. She wouldn’t let go of his shirt, so he made himself comfortable next to her. Though he had never had a little sister before, he imagined it would feel something like this. 

Jaune remained upright, his sword at his side. “I’ll take first watch. You guys sleep for now, I’ll wake you up if there’s any trouble or if anyone has any nightmares.” 

Nora lazily batted at his shoulder in appreciation. “Thanks Jaune. Love you guys.” 

“I love you too Nora. And I love you too Ren. And Ruby even though she’s asleep.”  


Ren smiled, full of love for his team. He cherished all that remained. Though they knew they still had much to talk about, grief to process, and a looming threat on the horizon, that night Team RNJR slept soundly within each other’s grasp. 

* * *

Throughout their few months on the road, they became quite familiar with each other’s quirks and habits - and the things they tried to hide. 

Jaune’s hair was a rat’s nest when he woke up, and without fail, Ren’s was always perfection. Ruby had no idea how to read a map and no sense of direction (the peak of this being the two hours they lost Ruby in a small town because she thought north was south and therefore completely went the opposite direction that they had agreed upon after they split up for a bathroom break. They didn’t let her out of their sight for a week). Ren was the only reason they were alive thanks to his extensive knowledge of edible plants and foods in the wild. Nora was a never-ending database of road trip games and always, always won. 

Jaune had mastered the ability of silent crying. Nora was scared of thunderstorms. Ren volunteered to take first watch whenever he needed to cry so no one would hear his sobs. Ruby was repressing her trauma. Jaune trained alone almost every night with Pyrrha’s video, a fact they all learned separately and kept it from him that they knew. None of them were okay. 

Every time they saw a flash of red and gold fabric, they thought she had come back. Half the time they all woke up and thought they were still at Beacon. When giving their team name, each of them stumbled before producing the right one. They would call for no longer existing team attacks in battle. They would ask for Pyrrha’s opinion on something, or start to tell her a joke, but would look back and see Ruby in her place. 

How was it that they were all so young, and still asked themselves where the time had gone? 

* * *

“Hey Ruby, when you reunite with your team again, can you still be a part-time member of Team RNJR? We love having you around, you know.” 

Jaune’s innocent query stopped Ruby dead in her tracks, causing Nora to crash into her. It was silent for a few seconds, nothing but the sounds of the surrounding forest. 

“What?” Ruby’s face held an emotion that none of them could quite identify. “What do you mean when I reunite with my team?” 

JNR shared a confused look. Nora responded with forced enthusiasm. 

“When you reunite with Team RWBY of course!” 

Ruby clenched her fists and took a shaky breath. “Honestly? I don’t think that’s going to happen.” With that, she began to walk forward once more. 

“Ruby, wait!” Jaune ran ahead with his abnormally long legs to stand in front of her, effectively blocking her path. Ren and Nora were quick to catch up. 

“Ruby?” She looked up at Ren, who until now had stayed quiet. “Why don’t you think you’re going to be with your team again?” 

She bit her lip and rubbed her eyes, trying to keep the tears at bay but to no avail. 

“My team is broken, okay?. Blake left of her own free will, even when Yang was in such need and we don’t know why. She just left us. And I don’t know if I’ll ever see her again. The last time I saw Yang, she didn’t even say she loved me back. She wanted nothing to do with me. The only person who I might be able to get back at this point is Weiss because there’s no way she went with her father out of her own free will.” 

“Ruby-” 

She wasn’t finished. “And for some reason I’m the leader? So if they all did come back, _I_ would have to be the one to pick up the pieces and make us whole again. _I_ would have to be the one to act like everything’s fine and I wasn’t forced to watch two of my best friends die right in front of my eyes and have some predetermined role in this war. I want them back more than anything, I truly do. But I don’t want to give this up either.” 

It was done. She took a few breaths, making sure she actually was breathing after her speech. She looked down for a few seconds, and when she looked back up at them you could barely tell what had just happened. 

“Sorry about that! Don’t know where that came from. Let’s keep moving, we have a town to get to! Maybe they even have a hotel!” 

Ren intervened immediately. “No. Ruby. You can’t just bottle things up like this and expect yourself to be fine. You’re allowed to express your emotions.” 

Ruby’s mask faltered for but a second before it was replaced with a small smile. “I know, Ren. And thank you. But for now I just need to pretend like everything is fine, alright?” 

And with that, she was off, leaving her new team in the dust. 

“We can’t let her keep doing this to herself.” 

“I know Nora, we just gotta give her time to come to us.” 

* * *

Cuddle piles on the road were practical to conserve warmth. That’s all there was to it. And, of course, they all felt comfort in knowing where each other was and being surrounded by each other. 

Nights got cold, especially during the colder months, and when they weren’t able to reach civilization or afford a hotel, cuddling for warmth was a nice substitute. They would pile their sleeping bags next to each other, just like they did on one of those first nights, and cuddled whoever was closest. 

Whoever was on watch would remain in the cuddle pile, just slightly more awake than others and ready to wake them for any sudden battles. 

Nora, surprisingly, was an incredibly quiet and calm sleeper. As long as she had someone to koala hold on to, she was content. She occasionally snored, but everyone was used to it. It was almost like an ear-grating lullaby. 

Ruby was the opposite. She was to be cuddled at their own risk. She kicked her legs in her sleep, sometimes due to nightmares but otherwise seemingly just because she could. She was the one who had nightmares the most, always about Penny, Pyrrha, and her mom. Ren usually slept next to her in case he was needed. 

Jaune tended to sleep on the edge so he could detangle himself from the pile and go train with Pyrrha. But when he did sleep, it was undeniably adorable. And more than a little concerning considering he almost exclusively slept face down. He would grab onto the nearest person and almost suffocate them with his cuddles like a live teddy bear. And no matter how soundly he slept, his hair was always a rat’s nest in the morning. 

Ren latched onto whoever was closest and refused to let go. He had entire conversations with himself much to the amusement of whoever was on watch. He always sought out Nora in his sleep to hold her hand. His hair, despite being the longest, was always the most presentable in the morning. While Ruby kicked in her sleep, Ren would gesture with his arms during his sleep-conversations. He once slapped Jaune in the ass and Nora, who was on watch, almost suffocated trying to contain her laughter. 

Sleeping next to each other was safe, it was warm. It was healing. 

* * *

Tyrian came as a shock. Gods know how long he had been stalking them, waiting for the perfect chance to strike. He came out of nowhere with a mission to get Ruby at all costs. Except, apparently, for his precious tail. 

That night, when Qrow and Ruby were sleeping and the major bombshell that had just been dropped on them was still sinking in, Jaune, Ren, and Nora had a talk. They sat a ways away from the sleeping Qrow and Ruby, but close enough that they were still in eyesight. Jaune initiated the conversation, his eyes clouded and mouth set in a grimace. 

“That was way too close. If Qrow hadn’t been there...we would’ve lost her.” 

Their eyes were dark, faces drawn. The dying embers of the fire bathed them in soft light. 

“I don’t know why they want her. But more people are going to come after her. When that happens, we have to be ready.” 

Jaune and Nora nodded in agreement. 

“We’re not going to lose another teammate. No one is getting left behind” 

An unspoken oath was made that night. One they would uphold until the bitter end. They would protect each other, no matter the cost. 

Next to a sleeping Qrow, Ruby made the same promise. She’d protect them until her final breath. 

* * *

Ruby knew about their little conference. She had a lifetime of practice of eavesdropping on her family member’s conversations when they thought she was sound asleep. When Qrow and Tai were arguing over her getting accepted into Beacon, when Qrow was talking to Yang about Raven. When Qrow told Tai that Summer was never coming back. 

But even if she had never heard their conversation, she probably still would’ve been able to tell that something was off. Ren was constantly on alert, his hands reaching for his weapon at the slightest noise. Jaune had an eye on Ruby at all times, like if he was to look away for one second she would disappear. Nora was even more touchy than usual, offering Ruby piggy-back rides and holding her hand at every given chance. 

This was all combined with a dying Qrow. Their attention was split in between making sure his death was as put off as long possible, comforting and supporting Ruby, and looking out for any threats. They all tried to ignore their relief that it wasn’t Ruby in Qrow’s place. 

It had been way too close. They wouldn’t let anyone get close to Ruby ever again. 

* * *

Their house at Haven was a welcome change from life on the road. They had enough rooms for everyone to have their own, but they were quick to forego that thought and just pile in the same bed. It was better for nightmares and comfort anyway. 

The kitchen was also a nice addition. Ren was delighted to be able to cook with actual appliances again and soon fell back into his habits of cooking meals for his team like he did in the communal kitchen back at Beacon. Jaune, Nora, and Ruby were eager yet dangerous assistants. But they only burned an entire meal once, so they all considered it a success. 

Qrow was constantly out and about, looking for any stray Huntsman. It worried Ruby, but her team was experts at distracting her and easing her worries. Game nights became a nightly occurrence once Nora stumbled upon an entire closet full of board games, and they were often combined with movie nights. Twister was a favorite for a while, of which Ren was reigning champion, but they figured they should probably retire it after Jaune fell on Ruby, who fell on Nora, who fell on Ren, and almost resulted in mass casualty. It was fun while it lasted. 

Qrow would often come home late at night to see them piled on the couch with the credits of a movie playing softly on the TV, discarded mugs of hot chocolate scattered about. He decided it was best pile blankets on them and let them be. To let them be kids for just a little longer. 

Since they were almost never awake when Qrow returned home at night, it came as a surprise when there was a knock on the door. Ren, Jaune, and Nora looked at each other warily, sharing a silent conversation. Ruby was in their room reading comics, and if it was someone who was after her on the other side of the door it was probably best that she stayed out of sight. Maybe they could convince them they didn’t know who she was. After a moment of hesitation, Jaune made his way to the door. None of them had their weapons on hand, so it was best to play this carefully. Hand to hand combat was something they could pull off, but it wasn’t any of their first choice. 

With a final look to the others, Jaune opened the door and came face to face with…a little boy? More than a little confused, he looked back to his friends. When they didn’t do much to help, he turned back to the kid. He was seemingly harmless and obviously shy, so maybe he wasn’t dangerous after all. Maybe he just got lost from his parents or something. 

“Can I...help you?” 

The boy looked up at him with impossibly adorable puppy dog eyes before responding, fidgeting with his hands all the while. 

“Uh. Yeah. Is there a Ruby Rose here?” 

Shit. That was definitely a red flag. Ren and Nora stood up from their seat on the sofa, fists clenched and ready for battle. Jaune prepared to slam the door in the kid’s face no matter how adorable he was and take Ruby and run out the back door. 

Nora used her striking fear into the hearts of men. “ _Why?_ ” 

The kid hesitated. 

“Well…” 

Suddenly, Qrow appeared from his side and booped him on the nose gleefully, proclaiming “I found him!” before stumbling over to and barely landing on the couch. 

“I think her uncle could use some help?” 

That was an understatement. Jaune _really_ hoped that Qrow didn’t kidnap some random child for an unknown reason and bring him to their place of residence. At least they didn’t have to beat up a child tonight. 

That was the night that their already weird world got even stranger. They could each feel something big on the horizon. Something that they couldn’t turn back from. 

Team RNJR, as usual, piled into the same big bed that night. Ruby in the middle since she was tiny and frequently had nightmares, allowing her to be surrounded by comfort. Ren on the edge next to her so he could use his semblance if needed, his hands ready to reach for Stormflower on the bedside table at any given moment. Over Ruby, he held Nora’s hand from where she was situated on the other side of her. Jaune was on the other side, his long legs often dangling off of the edge and his arms surrounding Nora and reaching for Ren. It was crowded, definitely, but it felt safe and warm. It felt like home. 

Just as they were about to succumb to sleep after their eventful day, Ruby opened up for once in her life. 

“Hey guys?”  


The others were surprised, but far from opposed at her actually opening up without outside motivation. They shared a worried look in the dim moonlight. If she was actually sharing her true emotions, it must be really bothering her. 

Nora answered, “Yeah, Ruby?” from her position curled into her side. 

Ruby’s silver eyes shone in the near-darkness as she slowly blinked. She took her time before answering, her team patiently waiting. Finally, she spoke. 

“Do you think my original team will ever come back?” Her voice was small and breaking, and her tiny hands clenched before Nora took them in hers. 

Jaune took a moment to think before answering. “Yes. They’ll come back, Ruby. In time they’ll return to you.” 

This answer calmed Ruby a bit, but she was still troubled. “It won’t ever be the same again. I still want to be with you guys.”  
  
They all tried to keep their tears at bay at Ruby’s confession. Ren was the first to compose himself. 

“We want to be with you too, Ruby. You know we love you. It might not be the same, but we’ll still be here. We can all make a new normal together.” 

Ruby’s breath hitched once more as she nodded and Nora wiped her tears. “Yeah. That sounds nice.” 

It was quiet for a while as Ren rubbed her back and Nora gathered Ruby in her arms and Jaune was somehow able to hold all of them at once. They had thought she had fallen asleep when she broke the silence, her voice undeniably sincere. 

“I love you guys.” 

No one hesitated before saying it back. 

“We love you too.” 

* * *

A few days later found them cooking in the kitchen while waiting for Qrow to return for the day. He said he’d be back earlier than usual today, possibly with guests, and the kids jumped at the occasion to make an actual meal for him and spend time with him. 

Ren took over as he always did in the kitchen, making sure Jaune didn’t burn anything, Nora didn’t eat more than she was cooking, and Ruby didn’t cut herself (again) while cutting vegetables. 

(“How on Remnant do you wield that giant scythe without a scratch but can’t control a simple kitchen knife?”) 

Qrow returned soon enough and Ruby went to greet him and whatever guests he had brought, leaving Ren with her pan of food. They could hear her voice as she welcomed them in. 

_CRASH!_

JNR shared a panicked look. Ren grabbed the closest kitchen knife as Jaune and Nora followed suit and ran to the living room. They could hear Ruby crying already, they had sworn they wouldn’t let anything happen, they - 

Oh. 

_Oh._

There in their living room was Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. Both looked a little worse for wear, their clothes torn and skin bruised, but they were there. They were _here_. 

They dropped their makeshift weapons as the three shared a tearful embrace. They, on the other hand, exchanged a bittersweet look. Ruby’s team was almost whole. They would have to share Ruby again, give her back to her first team. 

But they had already decided a few nights ago. It would work itself out. They would make a new normal. They weren’t going to lose another teammate. Not that easily. 

Ruby looked back at them over Weiss’s shoulder, her teary silver eyes locked in theirs. She seemed to silently vow the same thing. 

* * *

There, with Weiss at their feet while Jaune was single handedly saving her, Team RNJR could feel something beginning and ending all at once. 

Ruby surveyed her team. Team RNJR. The people that had started as their next-door dorm neighbors and sister team had become her family as they healed from losing it all. Those who had held her when she cried and had a cuddle pile nightly and who got way too competitive during game nights and taught her how to heal. Those who had helped her forget, if even just for a moment, who they were. Child soldiers in an unbeatable war. The newest sacrifices of the generation. And they helped her remember everything they were fighting for. 

She was fighting for their braid trains, their cuddles, their movie and game nights, their cooking competitions, their prank wars, their campfire songs and road trip games, the chaos they brought everywhere they went, the pure love that bound them as a family. 

Ruby was fighting for Ren’s gentle smile and soft hands and warm hugs and home-cooked meals and the way he looked so softly at all of them and protected them at all costs. She was fighting for Jaune and his personality of a golden retriever and his obnoxious singing voice and his soft forehead kisses and of his willingness to piggy back carry her whenever she wanted and his wild hair after a good night’s sleep. She was fighting for Nora and her spotless record of winning arm wrestling competitions and the bounce in her step and her adoration for anything pink and her determination and the scent of gunpowder she carried with her and her callused hands in her own while they all walked down the road and her blinding smile and contagious laughter. 

She would fight for them until her dying day. Over and over again. This was her family. This was her home. 

She looked at them with love and pride in her silver eyes as they saw their own emotions reflected back. She drank in this moment for as long as she could. Because this was the last time Team RNJR would fight together. Their time together would close today. 

Ruby spoke, her chin lifted high as she grabbed Crescent Rose and stood. 

“Make it happen RNJR.” 

And with one last look, she ran into the fray, knowing Team RNJR would have her back. Now, and forever. 

And she would always have theirs. 

* * *

  
That night, with Team RWBY whole once more, was awkward at first. Ruby, out of habit, made her way to bed with RNJR before she realized her error. WBY pretended not to notice. She wanted to be with RWBY, of course she did, but she wasn’t ready to let go of RNJR just yet. She turned to her newly reunited team. 

“Do you wanna have a sleepover?” 

And that was that. Mattresses were pushed together in the living room, almost every blanket in the house was put to use, and both teams sprawled together, Ruby between the two. 

Everyone tried not to notice how Ruby kept turning in the night between the two teams, cuddled up to Jaune one moment and Weiss the next, as if she was conflicted even in her sleep. She never truly got a break. And everyone tried not to notice how there was just enough room on the edge for Pyrrha. 

Despite all this, they slept well that night. No nightmares (a rare occurrence indeed). They all slept a little better knowing that things were as back to normal as they could possibly be. There was a long road ahead with who knows what awaited them, but they would face it together. Always. 

* * *

Ruby was quite obviously the link between the two teams. She spent her time almost evenly with RWBY and RNJR. So, it honestly didn’t come as much as a surprise when they all began to feel like they were on the same team. A team of seven, eight counting Oscar, wasn’t conventional. But when were they ever? 

As time went on, old wounds healed. Everyone felt closer than they ever did before. Movie nights were now a thing shared with everyone, the braid trains were longer than ever, and cuddle sessions were a lot more crowded (not that anyone minded). 

The train ride was when they realized how much they meant to each other. Having to split up was never ideal. Last time they split up...it didn’t end well, to say the least. But it was necessary to save innocent lives. So they pushed aside their emotions and did their job. 

JNR spent days in Mistral, thinking about nothing other than the safety of their family, praying they would all make it back in one piece. RWBY and Oscar could only hope that they made it to Mistral safe and sound and would be there to greet them when they arrived. 

And they were. They were all in one piece, RWBY with a bit more trauma than before, but in one piece nevertheless. That night, they all piled into one room and bathed in each other’s presence, listening to heartbeats and breathing as a lullaby of assurance and safety. 

No one could have predicted the Fall of Beacon and what came after it. But despite everything they were forced to go through, they knew it was worth it for the feeling of each other’s presence. For their family. Team RNJR might have been short lived, but it had meshed into something greater. They were now one with Team RWBY, a team twice as big and twice as powerful. 

There, piled on top of each other late at night, limbs sprawled about, it felt like home. And home felt safe, invincible. They found it hard to believe that Salem could win when they had something as beautiful as this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my longest fic so far, and one I've wanted to write for a long time. I've always loved the dynamic of Team RNJR and how they shaped each other after the Fall. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did, please consider leaving a kudos or review below to make my day! Once again, thank you so much for reading, and have a lovely, lovely day!


End file.
